Pazuzu
| power3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = Air, Chaos, Evil, Temptation | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = 22 | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = | alignment2e = | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Pazuzu ( }}) was a powerful demon lord and one of the eldest and most reprehensible of them. He was also called the Dark Angel of the Four Winds and the Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms. He held sway over all evil flying creatures, even among the different layers of the Abyss. Description Pazuzu was described as being tall and well-proportioned with unmistakably demonic features, such as avian feet, four wings that both smoked and gleamed with oil, and most notably, a feral bird's beak on an otherwise handsome face. Personality He was fond of corrupting mortals, especially the innocent and honest. He enjoyed offering aid that at first appeared beneficial, but which ultimately spelled doom on the victim in the long run. His favorite prizes were the most pure and Pazuzu believed the living world provided the best opportunity for such prey. Realm Pazuzu's home was the 1st layer of the Abyss, called Pazunia, known as the Plain of Infinite Portals or the Palace of 1,001 Closets. It was a place of harsh terrain with portal access through the many pits on its surface. Relations Pazuzu had a personal guard called the Six Wings of Pazrael at his command, and almost always by his side. They comprised six vrocks led by a balor, and were well-versed in reconnaissance and assassination. His constant search for naive targets outside the Abyss caused him to have few true enemies among the other demon lords. However, one such lord, Lamashtu, Pazuzu's one-time lover, was his only real foe, though he thought little of her. Lamashtu once betrayed Pazuzu, so he blinded her and imprisoned her on the 503rd layer of the Abyss, called Torremor. Torremor was once Pazuzu's realm before Lamashtu seized control. The Winged Prince watched as Lamashtu ruled, begging for influence wherever she might find it. In the "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" and "Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss," Graz'zt was perhaps Pazuzu's most notable enemy. Graz'zt alone took umbrage at Pazuzu's claim to dominion over the skies of the Abyss, though the Prince of Tyrants never took action against him beyond the occasional insult. He was said to be on good terms with daemons (also known as yugoloths) and the dukes of the Nine Hells. Possessions He wielded a powerful magic greatsword that granted him great speed. Powers He could breathe swarms of locusts and acidic, poisonous clouds. He also had low-light vision and blindsight. Pazuzu spoke Abyssal, Auran, and Common, and his communication skills also extended to a weaker form of telepathy. History Pazuzu was among the oldest of beings, predating the Abyss itself. He was a primordial, called an obyrith. As such, Pazuzu manipulated the god Tharizdun, causing the interloping god to create the Abyss. The Winged One was also responsible for the corruption of the angel Asmodeus. Seen as his ultimate prize, Pazuzu corrupted the one-time servant of the lawful gods and convinced the angel to turn on those he served. This corruption and Pazuzu's further aid led to victory, though only Asmodeus and the other obyriths knew of the demon lord's help. This costly aid was yet to be paid by the fallen angel. The Lord of Corruption was also instrumental in bringing the Blood War to fruition. Playing both sides through his connection to Asmodeus, Pazuzu maintained a balance of strength between the devils and demons, prolonging the endless war. Both Asmodeus, and a group called the Queen's Conclave, used the Blood War for their own ends. Around , the Aearee-Quor, decimated by a wasting plague inflicted to them by followers of the demon lord Yeenoghu, in desperation turned to the worship of Pazuzu, under his guise of the demon Pazrael, for salvation, bringing his cult to Toril in the following years. Worshipers Throughout his thousands of years of existence, Pazuzu perfected his craft of seduction through benevolent means. Under the guise of Imdugud, Pazrael, and Typhon, the Corrupter would answer the hard-sought prayers of mortals, granting them blessings and salvation, all the while leading them further and further down the path to hell—or rather, his abyssal plane. The victims remained as unwitting accomplices to the spreading of Pazuzu's cults and worship. Pazuzu was the lord of all evil flying creatures. His worshipers included kenku, harpies, gargoyles, manticores, wyverns, and sometimes evil fey or dragons. His temples lie in areas unreachable by those incapable of flight: in wildernesses, atop cliffs, or on mountain peaks. Pazuzu might also answer anyone who uttered his name, or one of his aliases, three times in succession. This type of summons formed a link between the demon lord and the victim, across any distance or the planes. This link provided Pazuzu with the ability to read the thoughts of the summoner, determine their intentions, and appear directly beside them at will. Pazuzu typically granted aid at much cost to the victim, and would grant this aid repeatedly, establishing a dependence on Pazuzu's services. Through one victim, the Corrupter could reach others, spreading through whole communities. Appendix Background Pazuzu is based on the Mesopotamian god of the same name. External Links * Further Reading * * * * * References Category:Archfiends Category:Demon lords Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Axis planes Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Obyriths Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender